the ISU
by incumix
Summary: Leah's a normal girl from the perfect small town, but when she recieves a note from the "i.s.u," her life changes in an unexpected way...
1. the note

Leah kicked an empty beer can on the yard of Anna-Beth's house. Her green eyes hurt, and a headache made it worse. She hadn't slept all night; she was the designated driver, and the last person she took home was only an hour ago, at five in the morning; his name was Jason or Jack. He wasn't drunk, but he didn't have a license to drive. Jack (or Jason) was Anna-Beth's distant cousin from Wisconsin. He was dumb and immature, yet the same age as Leah, 17.

She stopped in front of her car and reached in her pocket for the keys. She stopped moving her hand around her pocket when she felt a small piece of paper. She slowly pulled it out.

To: Leah Beatrice Johnson

From: International Slayers Union (I.S.U.)

Note: Leah B. Johnson,

You have been selected as an American Representative for the I.S.U.! Congratulations! The Slayers of I.S.U have all voted to let you become an official member.

Please respond as soon as possible. You are needed.

Sincerely,

Anahimi Colopis, Head Founder of International Slayers Union.

Leah looked at it, baffled. She never heard of ISU. The whole thing seemed a hoax. She shook her head and crumbled the paper up, throwing it on the ground. She looked in her pocket again, found the keys, and unlocked the door. She got in and put the key in the ignition, then turning it.

_Vr-vr-vr-vr-vr-kasush._ It didn't start. She tried again, and again, and again. Swore and beat the steering wheel with her hands, swearing every time her hands hit the wheel. She then stopped and rested her head on the wheel, closing her eyes. She breathed in slowly and deeply a few times. She opened her eyes again, and noticed something strange. She looked outside the front window; it was dark. Her eyes widened, she looked to the left, then the right, and ran her hands through her brown hair, trying to make sense of the impossible. She closed her eyes and opened them again. It was still dark, but outside stood a woman, surrounded by light. Her eyes were open, staring at Leah. Leah stared back. The woman didn't move, neither did Leah.

_What do you want? _Thought Leah. Suddenly, the glass on her front window broke, going toward Leah. She screamed and put her arms in front of her face. Glass went into her hands. When the glass was behind her, Leah looked at her bloody hands, then at the woman; she was changing now. Her light was now gone, her eyes were black, her hair turned to spiders and snakes. Leah's heart felt suddenly cold.

_Why don't you run, Leah?_ A voice said in her head. Leah opened her door and ran opposite of the woman. She looked back; the woman was still, her eyes closed. Leah turned her head, noticing that only feet in front of her was a drop. She stopped. Her body was cold, her mind was cold, and she was terrified. She looked back. The woman was only feet from her face. Her eyes were still closed. Slowly, the woman's body started to produce sharp glass, blood at each point. A small one from the woman's neck flew out and hit the side of Leah's throat, making her bleed. Leah knew what the woman's glass was going to do now. She turned and jumped.


	2. Meeting Anahimi Colopis

She awakened slowly, but didn't open her eyes. She never opened her eyes right when she awoke. It was a habit that her mom taught her; her mother said that if you still seem like your asleep, that you could hear angels talking. So Leah taught herself to not open her eyes when she woke up, and she still does it, even though she doesn't believe the story.

She did hear something, though. Two voices, talking in another language. Both were female. She listened. Suddenly they both laughed, and fell silent.

Leah kept her eyes closed, waiting...waiting...

"Leah." Someone said in her ear. She jumped and her eyes opened. She turned her head, and screamed.

The woman was black, with white hair. She was smiling; she had the teeth of a vampire, and her eyes were snake eyes. There was not a single blemish on her skin. Leah stared, wide eyed. She didn't breathe for a while. Then she exhailed.

"Jesus!" the woman said, meking a face. "Brush your teeth!"

Leah blinked, and the woman walked away. Leah was instantly greeted with another woman.

"Sorry about that." She said. Her accent was English. "Arielle is always bloody rude to newbie's."

"Ah, they need it. All the one's that Anahimi picks are always weak and dumb."

"Here, you need to sit up." The English woman helped Leah sit up. Leah looked around, noticing an old Victorian-style room. She was in a bedroom. There was a dusty chandelier hanging lazily from the ceiling. A dark red chair sat only feet from where the English woman stood. Behind the chair was a big window, which Arielle was staring out of. It was night.

"Oh, my name's Cider, by the way." The English woman said. Leah was too baffled to speak instantly. She opened her mouth, but her throat seemed clogged. She swallowed and managed to say, "Where—am--I?"

Cider smiled. "You will be told in a while. Listen, you need—" She reached over to the side. Leah leaned over to see where. Cider produced an old metal cup with steam coming out of it. "—to drink this. Don't worry it's not poison. It'll help you sleep." She held out the cup. Leah slowly took it, and stared into the cup, seeing dark liquid. She suddenly remembered what happened before.

Leah threw the cup in Cider's face and ran towards the door. She opened it and ran out.

"Leah!" She heard Cider yell. She kept running. She didn't know where, she was too frightened to notice.

"Leah! Stop!" Cider yelled. She was closer. Leah's heart pounded with fear, but she kept going.

Suddenly, it became dark. Her body stopped, as if by some invisible force. She was lifted off the ground, her head touched the ceiling.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. She was moved, slowly, but she didn't know where; it was too dark to tell. She heard a door open, slightly squeaking. A light came through it. It was from a candle on a desk. An old man, bald head, but with a slight beard, was sitting behind it, reading a book. Leah was slowly put down onto the ground. But she still wasn't able to move.

The man looked up, smiled slightly, his wrinkles becoming obvious. He looked down at his book.

"Leah Beatrice Johnson, I assume." He said. He then turned a page. Suddenly, Leah somehow knew who this man was. She knew, even though she had never seen this man before. Not in the newspaper, not on T.V., not in her life.

But she knew that this was Anahimi Colopis, head founder of the I.S.U.


End file.
